


A favour

by psyraah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: Thace needs help to ask the only question that matters.





	A favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago, but thought I'd share here too!

For the tenth time since he’d arrived at the door, Thace raised his hand to knock—then, for the tenth time, he lowered it again.

From behind the door, Thace heard a clang as the occupant of the roombustled around and the familiar sound of something being ‘fried’ (Lance had taught him that word) and it only heightened his nerves. He should _not_ be nervous. Ulaz was his long-time partner; marriage was only the next logical step, and they had both discussed and agreed to it. But Thace still wanted to impress. Even if Ulaz didn’t need much to be impressed, he deserved it.

So he took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

Clad in his usual apron, and frying something at the stove, Hunk turned around when Thace entered. “Oh, hey, Thace!”

Thace smiled; Hunk’s warmth always made it easy to do so. “Hello, Hunk. How are you?”

Hunk shrugged, turning back to watch his pan. “Not bad, just the usual, y’know? Buncha repairs I gotta do for Yellow, cooking for everyone, and now we’ve got you Blade guys around that just means more food. But it’s not a problem,” he said quickly, glancing back at Thace. “I don’t mind. But just…busy, y’know?”

Thace laughed lightly. “Yes, I do.”

Hunk smiled absently, watching his cooking carefully. “Glad you do. Did you need something?”

Thace took a deep breath. “Yes, actually. I need your help.”

Plating up his creation with a satisfied hum, Hunk turned off the stove and finally gave his full attention to Thace. “Oh, what for? I can only really help you if you’ve gotten something that’s broken or you need food; if you’re after Voltron stuff, you’re probably best asking Shiro or Allura or something.”

“It is actually about…food.”

“Awesome! Ask away then.”

“I…” Thace sighed. “I’m planning to…Ulaz and I are…”

Hunk tilted his head. “What’re you two doing…?”

“…planning to get married.”

Hunk blinked, before he grinned. “Hey! That’s great! I’m super happy for you guys.”

Thace smiled softly. “Thank you. I haven’t quite proposed yet, and that was what I was hoping to get your help about. I want to…invite him to a dinner. And he enjoys your Earth food, so I was wondering…?”

“If I could help?”

Thace nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, sure.” Hunk grinned. “We can get started practicing now, if you want?”

“Oh…ah, of course.”

“If you’re busy, that’s cool. We can do another day.”

“No, no, I want to learn,” Thace said quickly. “I just…I supposed I’m a little apprehensive.”

At that, Hunk looked surprised. “Why’re you nervous?”

Thace sighed. “I’m not a cook. It was never something I excelled at, and I want to make sure that his night is a good one.”

Hunk hummed. “Yeah, I get you. But, like, you gotta know that whatever you do, Ulaz will eat it right up, yeah?” He paused, before laughing. “Didn’t mean for the pun to happen, but you know? He loves whenever you’re around. Anyone can see it.”

Thace’s ears perked up. “You believe that?”

Hunk nodded firmly, gathering ingredients. “Yeah, I do. So you really don’t have to worry. I mean…I managed to teach Shiro to cook.” He shuddered. “ _Nothing_ compares to that.”

Thace laughed. “I leave myself in your hands then. Please show me the way.”

“Safest hands in Voltron, even if I’m the leg. And you know, my mum used to say that if you did anything with enough care and heart, those that love you will see it.” Hunk smiled, and Thace’s heart settled a little.

“Thank you, Hunk.”

“No problem. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

And a few nights later seated at a candlelit table, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starchydreams)!


End file.
